The Movement of a Hand
by endofadream
Summary: The Baudelaire's have been living with Count Olaf since the death of their parents. Violet is almost 18, and they will soon be able to leave their life with Olaf behind. However, when a more formidable opponent appears, everything changes. Violet/Olaf.
1. Offer

**Well, it has been quite a lengthy hiatus from writing Violet/Olaf fanfiction, but after getting so many positive reviews for my last story, I decided to give writing another shot. For those who read **_**You Can't Always Get What You Want**_**, I'm hoping you'll also like **_**The Movement of a Hand**_**!**

**As always, Lemony Snicket/Daniel Handler owns everything except the plot of this particular story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter one.**

'I have to clean his bathroom _again_?'

'Stop complaining Klaus, and keep your voice down. I think he is still in the next room'

'Do you think I care if he hears me Violet? Besides, you always get the easy jobs…'

The Baudelaire orphans were sitting in their room in Count Olaf's house, discussing their chores for the day. Having lived with the cantankerous Count Olaf for the years following the death of their parents, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny had slowly become accustomed to their dismal home, although the numerous chores they were forced to carry out each day had taken much longer to get used to.

Unbeknownst to the Baudelaire's, Olaf was listening to their conversation from his place outside their room. _Handing the boy his daily list of chores was always such a pleasure, particularly when he got in to one of his moods_. Olaf has become quite familiar with this process. His sister's would patiently listen to Klaus rant, with Sunny often joining in. Finally, _she_ would inevitably cheer them both up, using the strange power of persuasion the eldest child often holds over their siblings.

Sure enough, Olaf detected that the boys mood had suddenly changed from irritated to - well, not _cheerful_ - but certainly more complacent with his situation. _Yes, I can hear them speaking again._

'Ok, fine.' Klaus said finally. 'Olaf has written here that Sunny and I are to scrub his bathroom clean – how he manages to get it so filthy so often in the first place is beyond me…'

'Well, what about me?'

_Her_.

'You're washing the floor in the lounge room. Gee, I would hate to be you, Violet!'

Olaf quickly put himself out of view, as Klaus and Sunny ran out of the room, leaving Violet by herself. _I can picture the small crinkle on her forehead appearing now; the one she gets when she tries to hide that she is upset. What a pathetic bunch of siblings she has. Who is there to make _her_ feel better?_

Violet slowly made her way out of the bedroom and towards the lounge room, tying her hair up as she walked.

--

As the day wore on, Count Olaf made his way around the house to check up on his personal servants. Klaus was sweating profusely as he attempted to remove the mould from the ceiling in Olaf's bathroom, which required him to balance precariously on the top step of a ladder. Meanwhile, Sunny was scrubbing at the grime that had accumulated around the bath. Olaf chuckled when he noticed the disgusted looks on both of their faces. How he loved to make that boy suffer.

Olaf then made his way towards the room where Violet was located. He stood in the doorway watching her work, until she noticed his presence. _I cannot hide the smirk appearing on my face. It is intoxicating, this fear I instil in Violet. I have done little more than pat her on the back ever since her and her siblings came to live with me, yet she often notices my, er, "__lingering glances"__. _Olaf noticed that Violet was scrubbing the floor with more force 

than was necessary, perhaps in an attempt to finish quickly so she could get back to her brother and sister. There were beads of sweat glistening on her face, and her cheeks were red from working.

'Would you like a glass of water?' Olaf asked her politely.

She refused his offer.

_She always does._

--

**No, no, this isn't a oneshot! I've got a pretty clear idea of what I'm going to be doing with this, so don't worry about that. I know this chapter isn't exactly **_**riveting**_**, but I've decided to build the tension between Olaf and Violet more so that I have done in previous stories. Rest assured though, for those who enjoy M-rated fics: you will be rewarded if you persevere with this ;D**


	2. Comfort

**Chapter two.**

'Boy! Bring the mail to me sometime before Christmas, won't you?' Olaf shouted up the stairs. _That insolent little brat is so very lazy._ He glared at him as he trudged lazily down the stairs, hoping his glower will pull him into line as it did his sisters. Yet, to Olaf's utter frustration, Klaus merely returns his expression without as much as a quiver of fear. As soon as Klaus was out of sight, Olaf cursed quietly to himself, not understanding why he couldn't make him scared (frustrating him beyond belief). The first few times Olaf had hit him the boy had barely even cried, and all he had managed to achieve was making _her_ more afraid of him.

Klaus came back inside carrying quite a large parcel and a few letters, threw them in Olaf's general direction, and then stalked back up the stairs. Staring inquisitively at the parcel, he reached for that first. _Curiosity gets the better of me in these circumstances_. He ripped open the letter attached to the parcel quickly. Noticing that his name was written in calligraphy, Olaf could almost guess who it was from before he opened it.

_My dearest O,_

_After all these years, it has finally happened. While you were off fruitlessly chasing the Baudelaire fortune, I have acquired the Quagmire sapphires. It was much easier than I anticipated; the children who were to inherit the sapphires were profoundly more dim-witted than those brats you are stuck with._

_Anyhow, I am throwing a fabulous party in celebration of my new "investment", and I expect you to show up. I've bought a mansion a little while out of town, much more _in_ for a party, don't you think? Oh, and before I forget, I would like you to bring those Baudelaire's along with you. People are wondering why they never see the children out and about, and it would be considered wise for them to be seen at an _in_ event such as this._

_The world is quiet here._

_E._

_P.S. This party will have some very important people attending, so dress nicely. I know that those Baudelaire's have no fashionable clothes, so I'm sending some over for you to give them. If they don't fit, tell them to lose some weight._

Esmé. _I_ _thought I had finally managed to get her out of my life._ Glancing apprehensively at the parcel, apparently he hadn't.

'I cannot believe she is inviting me to another one of her absurd parties, and why on earth is she forcing me to bring the orphans with me?' Olaf murmured to himself.

Pausing, he picked up the bulky package, considering it.

'Although, I must admit,' he thought, 'it would be prudent to show some 'fatherly affection' towards them in a public setting if I am to have any chance at inheriting their fortune.'

_It's decided then. _

Olaf made his way towards the Baudelaire's shared bedroom to let them know about Esmé's 'fabulous' party, carrying the parcel under his arm. Standing outside their door, he could hear them talking loudly. The youngest one seemed to be whining about something, so he took this opportunity to interrupt.

'I have an important announcement, so stop what you are doing and focus all your attention on me,' Olaf announced grandly.

Three pairs of eyes looked wearily up at him.

'I have been invited to a very important party which will be held this weekend.'

'How very exciting for us all,' Klaus muttered.

_The nerve of that boy._

'As I was saying, I have been asked to attend, and to bring you three with me.'

Olaf studied their faces closely for a reaction. Sunny's eyes brightened; he assumed she was at the age when parties fascinated a girl. Klaus looked apprehensive, albeit curious. Finally, he allowed his eyes to reach Violet. _Her dark hair frames her face; a deep purple ribbon brushing against her pale cheek. How I want to reach out and –_ but she was not even looking at him. Violet was studying her fingernails with the utmost attention, and not paying attention to anything he was saying. A wave of anger washed over Olaf, but he quickly suppressed it and continued.

'And - being the gracious guardian that I am - I have purchased three magnificent outfits which I will require you to wear.' Olaf motioned to the parcel tucked under his arm.

After another awkward pause, Klaus responded to his invitation with a shrug of his shoulders.

--

_I do enjoy sneaking around to hear what the orphans talk about._

'Honestly, I think I have seriously hurt my back. Just take a look at this bruise,' said Sunny. Olaf had noticed that she almost complained as much as Klaus. _I guess it must be puberty._

'You can barely see it. Don't worry Sunny; you should see my knees after scrubbing the floor yesterday. They're still red!'

That was _her_. Olaf felt a little guilty for causing Violet pain, but there was no time to dwell on that now, as Klaus had begun to talk.

'Never mind about your ailments,' he interrupted bossily, 'what are we going to do about this party Olaf is making us go to? You don't think this is another scheme to get our fortune, do you?'

'Stop being so bossy Klaus,' Sunny snapped back. 'We get to dress up! I think it will be fun.'

'You're so naïve Sunny, who cares about dressing up when our inheritance could be stolen right from under our noses!' Klaus retorted quickly.

'Naïve?' Sunny asked, puzzled. Olaf grinned; apparently the book worm had forgotten his younger sister had not finished reading the complete Oxford dictionary.

'You two, would you please just stop your arguing for one second?' Violet suddenly shouted. Olaf could sense her hesitation to continue, yet she went on: 'Just listen to me, won't you? I'm turning eighteen in less than two weeks, so Olaf is running out of time to get his hands on our money. I'm willing to bet that he is starting to get desperate, since every other harebrained scheme has never worked out for him. So, what we are going to do now is humour him: we'll go to his stupid party, and just stay out of his way. He can't do anything to us in front of a big group of people, so if we stick together we will be fine. If he thinks we don't suspect anything, then he will probably think that _we think_ he has given up hope of taking our fortune.'

_Oh, she is a clever girl. But not quite clever enough._

'You're probably right, Violet,' Klaus concedes after a pause. 'We should probably get a start on our chores now anyway. Sunny, you're cleaning the stairs today. Violet, you're sweeping the front porch. As for me, I have the _glorious_ task of washing the curtains,' he added sarcastically at the end.

Sensing the conversation was drawing to a close, he backed away from the door and walked swiftly up the stairs to his bedroom. Once inside, he sat himself on his small bed to investigate the contents of the parcel. Inside were two dresses and a suit. The smallest dress was a garish, pink frilly number that he gathered was intended for Sunny, while the other was quite a pretty midnight blue colour for Violet. The suit for Klaus was almost identical to the one Olaf owned, and he groaned at the thought of Esmé buying them matching suits.

Olaf glanced at the blue dress again, and couldn't help but let his mind wander to the girl who would be wearing it. Looking out the window, he could see Violet working on the porch. _A girl like her does not deserve to be working in such conditions, but I cannot appear to show favouritism._ However, as he looked more closely, she appeared to be rubbing her eyes. Olaf frowned.

'Is she tired, or are those tears?' he thought to himself. 'It is so typical of her; never talking to her brother or sister about how she feels, then weeping when she is out of sight.'

Suddenly, an idea struck him. _Today will be the day I comfort her._

--

The old wooden front door opened silently, and Olaf walked onto the porch behind Violet without her noticing.

_Hmm…this should be fun. _

He slowly reached out and placed his hand on her back, feeling her jump at his touch.

'What's wrong, my dear?' Olaf asked seriously, although he was unable to mask the amusement in his voice.

'N-nothing,' Violet mumbled back, staring down at her shoes.

Olaf moved to stand in front of her, attempting to get a closer look at her face. Violet's cheeks were flushed and tear-stained, and Olaf slowly licked his lips. His right hand reached towards her face, and one of his fingers traced from her cheek to her neck. _She tries to suppress a shudder, but it does not bother me. I've never touched her face before. Her skin is smooth, soft; flawless, completely without freckles or imperfections. I stare down at her, certain that I am intimidating her._

For the first time in days, Violet looked timidly up at Count Olaf's face. The sneer she saw back startled her, and she suddenly dropped her broom and darted back inside.

**Hmm, so what do you think? Thanks to those who reviewed/favourite this story, it's really great to know that people are interested in it already. I promise it will get better as it goes on, I have an actual plot planned out (can you believe it?) so I do have an idea of where this is going!**

**Reviews are love :3**


	3. Touch

**Chapter three:**

It was the morning of Esmé's self-celebratory party, and Sunny, Violet, and Klaus had been summoned to Count Olaf's tower.

'I bet we're getting our dresses!' Sunny said excitedly as Violet helped her up the steep steps that led to the tower.

Violet smiled down at her sister. 'I wouldn't be getting too excited about this party though Sunny, it's just going to be a group of old people talking about how wealthy they are.'

'Violet is right,' Klaus said to Sunny. 'Although I'm sure the old men will start hitting on Violet, which will make the party exciting for her, at least.'

The eldest Baudelaire blushed. 'Don't be silly Klaus. I'm nothing special to look at, and I'm sure there will be many beautiful women there to keep those men entertained.'

Klaus coughed unbelievingly. 'You can't tell me that you don't notice the way Count Olaf's friends look at you. Not to mention Olaf himself - '

'Orphans! You certainly took your time,' Olaf said, appearing at the top of the stairs. 'I have some fancy clothes for you all to wear tonight. Come in and collect them.'

Klaus crossed his arms, panting slightly from the climb. 'Why couldn't you have just given these to us downstairs?'

'I don't know, I guess the thought of you three struggling to climb up here amused me somewhat,' Olaf replied airily. 'Anyhow, come in and get your presents.'

Entering the room, the Baudelaire's took a good look at what the room contained – having never seen the inside of it before. It was a mess: paper and empty bottles of wine were littered across the floor, a bookcase covered in dust, a few chairs that looked like they would break if sat on, and, lying on top of a worn out desk, the Baudelaire's clothes.

'Pink!' Sunny cried, walking as fast as she could over to the desk.

'Wow, nice suit!' Klaus said, surprised, and followed Sunny.

Violet's eyes widened as she saw her own dress. She couldn't remember the last time she had worn something as nice as that dress looked.

'So, what do you think?' Olaf said, grinning. _I knew the book worm and the baby brat would be easy to win over._

Klaus shuffled his feet awkwardly. 'These are very nice, thank you very much.'

'Thank you!' Sunny said happily, and was already half way out the door in anticipation to try on her dress.

Violet walked over to her own dress, and picked it up to examine it. It was a backless midnight blue dress that looked to be slim-fitted. She couldn't deny it: the dress was very beautiful.

'This is really beautiful Olaf, but I cannot accept this from you. I have a more modest dress in my room, perhaps it would be more suitable - '

Olaf cut her off. 'Are you saying that my gift is not good enough for you, Violet?' he said to her, anger rising in his voice. He walked closer to her as he continued: 'I try to do something nice for you, and you won't accept it? I'm starting to think that you are just as ungrateful as your brother and sister, but then again, at least they said "thank you" for their gifts.'

He reached out a hand to softly touch a few stray strands of hair, twirling them around his fingers. 'Won't you at least thank me for my generous gift?'

Uncertainly, with Olaf far too close to her, Violet stood up on her tip-toes, and placed her lips swiftly on his cheek. Utterly disgusted with herself, she moved away from him, and muttered 'thank you' under her breath. But before she could leave, a hand appeared around her waist, pulling her back to him. He bent down slightly, clasping both hands on either side of her face, and pushed his lips to hers. _I've finally done it, after all this time. Her lips are softer than I ever imagined. This is incredible. I can feel her struggling to get away, but that feeling is so distant from what I'm experiencing. I wonder if I can make her open her mouth…_

'Ahh! You bitch!' Olaf cried out in pain. Violet had bitten down on his bottom lip, not too hard, but enough to draw a little blood. Violet backed away quickly, looking at him fearfully as he rubbed his lip. She quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs to find her brother and sister.

--

Violet entered their shared bedroom to find both Sunny and Klaus admiring themselves wearing their new clothes in their small mirror. Klaus looked quite a deal older in his suit, while Sunny resembled a bright pink doily.

'Aren't these clothes fantastic, Violet?' Klaus said excitedly, noticing his sister had entered the room. 'And your dress is so pretty, now I'm certain that all the men will be looking at – wait, is that _blood_ on your mouth? Are you ok?'

Violet quickly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and saw a smear of red on it.

'Oh, you're right. Don't worry, I accidentally bit my lip walking down the stairs,' Violet said hurriedly, and changed the subject. 'Now Sunny, let me fix your hair for you.'

'Getting ready, are we?' came a voice from the door. The Baudelaire's turned to see Count Olaf leaning casually against the frame. He was staring directly at Violet, who immediately felt her cheeks redden at thought of him kissing her just minutes before.

'Excuse me, I've got to go and get ready,' Violet said loudly, and pushed her way past Olaf and ran to the bathroom.

Klaus stared at Olaf quizzically, yet Olaf merely met his gaze with a false look of innocence, and sighed dramatically. 'I don't know what I did wrong. I try and do something nice and she doesn't appreciate my effort. I honestly don't know why I bother,' he said to Klaus, then, slouching his shoulders, walked slowly away from their room as though he was deeply hurt.

'What is he talking about?' Klaus said to Sunny, confused. 'This is the first nice thing he has done for us since we came here.'

'Maybe he's changing?' Sunny replied, shrugging her shoulders.

'Maybe… I guess you could be right Sunny. Maybe he has realised that he will never get his hands on our fortune, so will just turn over a new leaf,' considered Klaus.

A smile appeared on Sunny's face, which made Klaus feel a little better. Of course he didn't believe Olaf was a good person, but what was the harm in giving him the benefit of the doubt? He _had_ been much more tolerable in the past week. On the other hand, this could be some sort of last-ditch attempt to steal the Baudelaire fortune, but Klaus couldn't see how that would possibly work.

Sighing, he put the matter to rest in his mind. For the first time in the past few years, he and his sisters were actually going to have a fun night out.

--

The three Baudelaire's were sitting impatiently in their bedroom, waiting for Olaf to take them to Esmé's grand party. Klaus was staring at himself in the cracked mirror, trying to make his tie absolutely straight. Violet was perched on the end of the bed, lazily pulling her hair into a fashionably messy bun with wisps of her hair framing her face. Sunny was looking enviously at her sister, tugging at her own hair to attempt to create the same effect yet her blonde curly hair would not stay how she wished.

'Time to leave!' came a voice from the bottom of the stairs, causing them all to jump up and nervously make their way to Olaf.

_There she is. She looks stunning. That dress, it clings to her body perfectly, but at the same time leaving enough to the imagination. She has put her hair up, I like it. Now I can see her lovely neck. Oh, how I wish I could kiss it, slowly move my mouth across, biting her. Oh God, I would devour her. I will have her._

The "family" made their way to Olaf's sleek, black car. Violet and Sunny went to sit in the back seat, but Olaf stood in front of the door, blocking their way. 'Now now, the eldest travels in the front,' he said, grinning down at Violet. She shivered slightly and moved swiftly to place herself in the seat next to Olaf. The car pulled away from the dilapidated house, with the Baudelaire's – unknowingly – heading towards the event that would change their lives forever.

**Haha, I know that the last sentence is the biggest cliché ever, but it makes for a good cliff hanger, yes? And I hope this chapter satisfied those who read this for the Violaf, there will be more, er, **_**detailed**_** events coming up for you in the following chapters so look out for that!**

**Please keep those lovely reviews coming, as they inspire me to write – which means you'll be getting your chapters faster :D**


	4. Hide

**Chapter four:**

The sky had darkened as Count Olaf's car arrived at Esmé's mansion. As the car slowly pulled into the drive way, the Baudelaire's gasped as they saw the sheer enormity of the house. It was utterly excessive; at least four stories high.

'How many people live here, exactly?' Klaus asked Olaf breathlessly.

'Just Esmé,' Olaf replied, parking his car next to a fountain. He opened his door, and turned to face the Baudelaire's before he got out. 'Good luck, orphans.'

--

The Baudelaire's and Count Olaf made their way through the enormous house to the garden located at the back, where they could see a large crowd of people talking, eating, and dancing.

'Run along orphans, and help yourself to the hors d'oeuvres,' Olaf told them, seeming distracted.

Klaus and Sunny ran off to chase after a waiter, but Olaf had swiftly reached for Violet's arm to hold her back. 'What now?' Violet thought warily.

'I have something that I would like you to wear,' said Olaf, forcing a small box into her hand. Violet looked at the box uneasily, not liking the idea of accepting another gift from Olaf. However, she remembered what had happened the last time she had refused a present from him, and quickly opened the box. When she saw the contents of the box, Violet gave quite an audible gasp; for inside there was a pair of long diamond earrings. Olaf stared intently at Violet. 'It would please me if you would wear these tonight,' he said forcefully.

Not knowing what to say, she nodded and quickly put them on.

Pleased that Violet had accepted his gift, he opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a shrill voice.

'Olaf!'

Violet and Count Olaf turned around to find where this piercing voice was coming from, but couldn't see through the crowd of people milling around where they stood.

It was Violet who first saw her. 'Oh my God.'

For walking towards them was a woman wearing the most ridiculous outfit Violet had ever seen. She looked like she was a giant fish – she was wearing a blue and green strapless, sequined dress that billowed out quite a long way at the bottom to create the effect of the tail. To add to this apparently purposeful appearance, there was a fin sticking out the back of the dress, and there was three small, grey lines drawn onto her neck – which seemed to be gills. To make matters worse, this woman had attacked her hair with a crimping iron which only created the impression that she had simply stuck a knife into an electricity socket.

_Great. Just great. I don't know why I put up with Esmé; we only spend a few nights together when all of a sudden she leaves her husband to be with me? She's insane. _

As the woman approached, Olaf snaked his arm around Violet's waist_. Maybe Esmé will finally get a clue._ Violet stood as motionless as she could, not quite sure what was happening.

'Olaf, I'm so glad you came,' said the woman, completely ignoring Violet.

Olaf scratched the back of his head sheepishly. 'Well Esmé, you did invite _all of us_, and I didn't want to deny the orphans a chance to mix with their superiors,' he replied, placing a special emphasis on the words 'all of us,' and nodded at Violet.

'Oh, so _you're_ one of the orphans - Violet, I suppose,' Esmé said with a sneer. 'What a pity your father's good genetics weren't passed on to you.'

Rather than being taken aback by Esmé's rude comment, Violet was suddenly intrigued. 'You knew my father?'

'Yes, yes, but that's not important,' Esmé said indifferently, and turned once again to face Olaf. 'Now Olaf darling, I _must_ tell you about the new painting I bought at the _In Auction_ last month. I have it displayed in my Wednesday bedroom, at an angle where the sun can't ruin the colour…'

Esmé's dismissive comment clearly implied that Violet was not welcome to join in with this conversation. As Esmé droned on about her painting, Violet thought about slipping away, however Olaf's grip had not slackened since Esmé had approached them.

The mood of the scene suddenly changed as the band transitioned into a slower song. Esmé delighted as she recognised the tune. ' Olaf, do you remember this song? It was playing when we first met. Come and dance with me!' She said, tugging at Olaf's arm like an impatient child. However, Olaf hesitated and pulled away from her.

'Er, my apologies Esmé, but I promised Violet that I would give her the first dance.'

Esmé's eyes narrowed, and flickered to the hand that was resting on Violet's waist. An idea formed in Violet's mind, and she saw this as an opportunity to get away from Olaf for the time being.

'No, that's quite alright, you two go ahead. I'll just have to wait my turn…I guess,' Violet said, adding a fake sigh to the end of her sentence and determinedly avoiding Olaf's eyes. Esmé quickly grabbed his hand and he had no choice but to be escorted away by Esmé to where the other couples were dancing outside. Violet immediately went to find her siblings, yet caught a glimpse of Olaf staring furiously at her.

'Violet!' She turned to see who was calling her. It was Sunny, who was standing with Klaus in an enormous library. 'Where were you?' Klaus asked Violet as she joined them. 'We didn't realise you weren't with us until we were outside. Did Olaf hold you up? What is he up to?'

Despite Violet's utter confusion with the situation she had just found herself in, she smiled. Klaus's concern touched her, so she decided to keep the conversation light and superficial. 'It's ok Klaus; he just wanted to introduce me to Esmé. Don't worry yourself! What have you two been doing?'

Both Klaus and Sunny seemed satisfied with the response Violet gave, so the subject changed. 'You know Violet, even though everyone here is really narcissistic and completely unable to hold a conversation, everything else is quite nice. I mean, have a look at this library!' Klaus said enthusiastically, walking back into the room, arms outstretched.

'It is quite nice,' conceded Violet.

'Oh, and you don't even know the best part yet Violet. _Champagne!_' Klaus said, slightly hysterically, and reached for his glass. 'Isn't that marvellous?'

Violet raised an eyebrow. 'Do you even like champagne Klaus? I seem to recall you didn't enjoy the taste.'

Sunny giggled, and Klaus turned a little red. 'Well, it isn't so bad if you drink it in one gulp.' With that, he drained the remaining fluid in the glass. Miraculously, a waiter almost immediately appeared at Klaus' side, offering him more. Violet clucked her tongue disapprovingly, but smiled to herself.

'I'll have one too, thank you,' Violet said politely, stopping the waiter before he left the room. Violet had occasionally had a sip of her parents wine when she was younger, but this was merely a vague recollection. All alcohol-related memories of late came from watching Olaf and his friends disgrace themselves with cheap red wine.

Shocked that Olaf had come into her memory so quickly, Violet quickly drank her wine in an effort to put him - once again - out of her mind.

However, it seemed that the subject was destined to be brought up again. Klaus was gazing out the window, then turned to face Violet. 'What is wrong with Olaf?' he asked.

'What do you mean?' Violet replied quickly.

'I'm not sure, but he looks pretty angry.'

Violet felt a little sick hearing these words. Trying not to think of the repercussions of her actions, she decided to plan out her next move.

'I think I'll go and get some fresh air,' Violet announced to her siblings. They were hardly paying attention, so she slipped out of the room unnoticed. Around her were many people she recognised as prominent members of the city's society, including celebrities, a judge, a large amount of doctors, and even the mayor. In an attempt to avoid a conversation with any of these people, Violet pushed her way outside to where many people were still dancing. She quickly spotted Olaf and Esmé amidst the couples, and was pleased that Olaf had not noticed her walking past. With each step she took, 

the light dimmed and the voices faded, until she had made it to the shadowed and isolated far wall, completely hidden from the joyful party goers.

As soon as Violet was away from the crowd, she collapsed against the wall, trying to steady her breathing. How she wished she could simply run away right now; away from Olaf, and away from her inheritance. A few stray tears landed on her cheeks, and she quickly brushed them away with the back of her hand. Violet hated how Olaf made her feel completely powerless against him. And, most of all, she hated the way he treated her. She didn't understand why Olaf was so possessive of her, and thinking of his kiss made her shiver.

Violet shook herself slightly in an attempt to gather her composure. 'It's alright', she told herself, 'I will be eighteen next week and then I will _finally_ be able to rid myself of Olaf and all of his horrible friends forever.'

This thought reassured her, and she became determined that she would not allow Olaf to ruin her chance for a happy future. Violet straightened herself up, and began to make her way back to Klaus and Sunny when –

_There you are._

Olaf.

Violet had walked straight into his chest without realising that he had been walking around the corner at the same time.

'O-Olaf, what are you doing here?' said Violet, stammering a little, but determined not to let Olaf know that she was scared.

_This is it._

Olaf walked towards her, causing Violet to back away from him, moving back into the shadows of the house. He spoke in a dangerously calm voice as he walked.

'I was looking for you, Violet. You've been disobeying me a lot, and I don't appreciate it. I feel it is time for me to straighten you into line.'

A sharp intake of breath indicated Violet's shock.

'Don't worry,' Olaf said softly, 'I _promise_ I won't hurt you.'

**I'm horrible for ending the chapter there, I know, but the next one is a big one. Prepare yourselves.**

**I must also apologise for not posting this chapter for such a long time: I've had my exam period recently so most of my time has been spent with studying and all things related. However, now that I've finished with exams, I can concentrate on this story again – yay!**


	5. Escape

**Chapter five:**

Violet's back hit the wall, and found that she could not back away from Olaf any further. She had absolutely no idea how she was going to get herself out of this situation, as Olaf didn't appear to be moving away; on the contrary, he was now so close to her that they were touching.

'Uhhh…' Violet stammered, not quite sure what she was going to say.

Olaf's hand suddenly rose to grip her throat, and he bent down slightly to breath into her ear. 'I've been trying, Violet, I've really been trying, but I can't ignore what is going on here.'

Violet met his gaze, frightened, but replied in a tone that suggested she was braver than she felt.

'Going on where? I don't know what you are talking about, but I would really appreciate it if you would let go of – '

Olaf slammed his body against her again, and hissed more aggressively in her ear. 'Don't keep playing your little games with me, Violet, I know you feel the same way about me as I do you.'

Slowly, his hand moved from gripping her throat, to placing it behind her neck, forcing her head closer to his. Violet resisted, however her voice began to falter. 'Olaf, stop this now. I d-definitely do not have any feelings for you, and you are t-too close to me.'

A smirk finally appeared on Olaf's face, and he chuckled slightly. 'Don't deny it Violet, you know this is what you want,' he whispered into her ear, then moved his lips down to her jaw line, kissing along it, slowly at first, but his actions became more urgent when he got closer to her mouth. Violet groaned in protest as his lips met her own, his kiss rougher than the last time. Forcing his tongue into her mouth, he groaned as he got exactly what he wanted.

_Her lips are so soft, I can tell she has no idea what she's doing. I push my tongue further into her mouth, and she doesn't know how to react as I begin to massage hers with mine. Will she respond to it? Yes, I can feel it, she likes it, I knew she would. Oh Violet, you're so easy to break._

Olaf's hands then moved down Violet's body, brushing slightly against her breasts, and he wrapped one around her back, pulling her as close to his body as possible. The other hand lingered around her waist, then he moved it down to massage her thigh under her dress.

Violet felt his spindly fingers moving further up her leg and she shuddered, and a gasp of hopelessness came from within her.

Olaf's lips moved from her mouth to her neck as he began to kiss along it, as his fingers threatened to move to climb further.

_How I have wanted to kiss her here for so long, and now I finally can. She is amazing. And her legs…I'll keep moving my fingers as slowly as I dare until - yes - I can feel her underwear now. Oh my God, this is intoxicating. They are already damp too, her body is responding appropriately._

'It seems you do want me, don't you?' Olaf said hoarsely as he stroked his fingers against Violet's underwear. ' Now, let's see what else I can do – '

'Olaf! Thank Christ I found you, I – oh…'

_Fuck._

Violet choked out a gasp of relief. One of the Count's associates, Fernald, had interrupted them.

Olaf growled angrily, and removed his hand from Violet's leg. Violet whimpered a little, and fell against the wall when he let go of her.

'Can't you see I'm busy, you fool?' Olaf growled through clenched teeth.

Fernald looked extremely wary of Olaf, but continued. 'I'm sorry boss, but we have found out what she's up to. You need to come with me straight away.'

Olaf looked down at Violet, who was straightening her dress, cheeks flushed. In a decisive action, he grabbed Violet's wrist and dragged her along with him as he followed Fernald back into Esmé's house. The Count was walking at such a fast pace that it was all Violet could do to keep up with him as he made his way through corridors, up staircases, and past various rooms. Olaf and Fernald continued charging ahead, talking urgently to each other until they reached a dimly lit study. Standing around a desk were a number of people, some of whom Violet recognised as Count Olaf's 

associates: the two pale faced women, the creepy bald man, and a man with many warts on his face. The room became silent as soon as Fernald, Violet, and Olaf entered.

'So, would someone like to explain to me what the fuck is going on?' Count Olaf shouted at his troupe. 'This dimwit,' he said, gesturing at Fernald, 'couldn't seem to tell me what it is exactly that you have discovered.'

'It's Esmé, boss,' the bald man said quietly. 'You were right about her.'

At this, Olaf released Violet and collapsed into a chair, leaving Violet by the door to observe the scene. Olaf rubbed his forehead, and sighed. 'Tell me what you know.'

The associates looked at each other, as though silently asking who should tell him. Finally, the bald man cleared his throat and began to speak. 'We managed to find Jerome – you know, Esmé's ex husband? Well, he admitted to us that she is plotting to get the Baudelaire fortune too, just as you suspected. So, as soon as we arrived here tonight, we came looking for a few letters that he had mentioned to us as we were questioning him. I'm afraid we couldn't get much more out of him, as – ah – Fernald got a little carried away in the interrogation.'

_Shit, they killed Jerome? This can't be good._

'Anyway, we found the letters that he had mentioned. They are letters, supposedly written by you, describing how you intend to murder Violet tonight.'

_What?_

'The reason Esmé invited the orphans here tonight is because she knows that her last chance to get their fortune is about to disappear, because the eldest is about to turn eighteen. She intends to kill Violet tonight, and frame you for the murder. With you in jail, she will offer to take in the remaining orphans in order to obtain their money.'

'That's right,' a cool voice came from the door. Esmé was standing there, with one hand around Violet's neck, and the other holding knife to her throat.

Everyone in the room stared at Esmé, as though they could not quite comprehend the situation. Olaf was the first to talk.

'Esmé, what are you doing?' he said slowly, rising from his chair. 'This plan won't work, you'd best think of something more practical. The police already have too much on you, if you kill her there is still a possibility that you could be considered an accomplice.'

Esmé laughed at Olaf. 'I practically own the police and the court in this city, you know that. I have slept with enough judges and officials to blackmail the lot of them. Now,' she said in a more decisive tone, 'I have watched you lot waste you chance to get their millions, so now it's my turn. Although, I almost feel bad that I'll be the one to mangle her pretty neck.'

'Don't do this out of jealousy, Esmé.'

'Don't flatter yourself Olaf, I love money much more than I love you.'

With that, Esmé cut a little into Violet's throat, and a trickle of blood ran down her neck and disappeared under her dress. Violet shut her eyes in anticipation of death, and had accepted it so certainly that she didn't scream, cry, or beg for her life.

Suddenly, she felt the pressure on her neck fade away. Hardly daring to hope that she was still alive, Violet opened her eyes and turned around. The person who looked like neither a man nor a woman was standing behind her, and had apparently knocked Esmé unconscious. She was now lying on the floor, and there was a large bruise already appearing on her forehead. Violet staggered against the door frame, grasping at her throat. She began to panic when she saw the amount of blood on her hand, and turned quite pale. No one knew what to do, and everyone looked to Olaf. He was looking from Esmé, to Violet, to his friends, trying to decide the best course of action.

_Shit, what am I going to do? Violet will be perfectly fine, but Esmé will not stay quiet about this. We have to get away, now. As far away as we can._

'We have to leave. Now. Esmé will wake up soon enough, and you can bet that she'll be looking for us when she does. We'd best go now, while people are still drunk enough not to notice us leave.'

The group nodded, and quickly made their way out. Olaf stayed behind, observing Violet, who was growing paler by the minute. In one swift move, he lifted her into his arms and carried her towards the exit of the mansion.

'No…' she mumbled into the Count's chest.

'You can't stay here. Esmé will be after you, and she only has seven days to do so. We have to go now, before someone finds her,' Olaf told her as he ran through the maze of a house.

Violet saw a blur of doors, then realised that they had arrived in the foyer in which they had entered the house through. It was full of drunken people laughing and stumbling over each other. She was only vaguely aware that Olaf was carrying her away from the house, and before long she realised that she was sitting next to Olaf in his car.

'I've told the others where we are going, now drive as fast as you can. I'm not giving up on this damn fortune yet,' Olaf said hurriedly to the bald man, who was sitting in the driver's seat.

'Sure thing boss,' the bald man replied. 'I should be able to get us to headquarters in about twelve hours, ten if we're lucky.'

Olaf made a noise indicating his approval, and leaned back into his seat.

Violet stirred next to him, and looked up at him, confusion in her eyes. 'Where are we going? Where are you taking me?' she asked softly.

'VFD headquarters, located at the top of Mount Fraught. Your new home.'

**Lots of action in this chapter! I hope you liked it, and there will be further explanations of these events in the chapters to come…as well as some more Violaf for your reading pleasure : As always, keep the reviews coming, they are wonderful and greatly appreciated!**


End file.
